Night Flight To Love
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto flighs back to Cardiff after visiting Archie in Glasgow to find everything has changed...


**Night Flight to Love**

TWTWTW

It was a cold January afternoon and the snow was beginning to come down in large flakes, blanketing the ground.

Ianto had left the warmth of his Hotel room, got in a taxi and made his way to Glasgow City Airport. His job with Archie done.

The plane was on time, and as he waited to board the plane, Ianto thought about Jack. He'd only been gone 4 days, but he missed him like crazy. But they'd make up for lost time tonight, he was sure of it.

He listened as the announcement was made to board the aircraft, and, picking up his bag, Ianto made his way to Gate 6 for boarding.

Twenty minutes later, the plane was on the go. Ianto looked out of the window, as the plane raced along the runway on it's journey back to Cardiff Airport. He was on his way back to the Hub and Jack.

Ianto felt the plane's wheels leave the runway, as it went up into the sky. His stomach lurched, as a crosswind caught one of the wings, making the plane tilt slightly.

'_Oh, God!'_

Closing his eyes, Ianto leaned his head back and said a silent prayer. He hater flying alone.

'_Just get me home in one piece….please!'_

As the plane gained height, it began to straighten out. Ianto opened his eyes, looking back out of the window at the ground below. They were above the cloud and it wasn't snowing up here. He relaxed, well, as much as Ianto Jones could, considering.

As the plane banked to the left, Ianto was thinking about Jack. He was glad that his lover was going to meet him at the airport. Ianto allowed himself a rye smile, thinking of the night of love ahead.

It took just over an hour for the plane to arrive at Cardiff Airport. It was a bumpy ride, and Ianto was glad the plane landed safely on the ground. He was impatient to get back to the Hub and Jack.

The young Welshman took his bag from the over head locker and followed the other passengers off the plane, through the walkway to the main arrivals terminal and passport control, before exiting through the 'Nothing to Declare' channel and out into the main airport.

A smile spread across his face as he looked around for his lover.

Jack wasn't there.

Ianto waited patiently for ten minutes, before moving to one side. He got out his mobile phone and rang Jack's number.

'_You have dialled an incorrect number. Please hang up and try again. You have dialled….._

Ianto frowned and tried again, getting the same message.

Going outside, Ianto got into a taxi and headed for Cardiff Bay.

After paying the fare, Ianto made his way to the Information Centre, got out his key and put it in the lock. Nothing happened. It wouldn't open. Taking it out, he looked up at the CCTV camera and waited.

TWTWTW

"Hey, Jack," called Owen. "Some block's trying to get into the tourist office. He appears to be using a key!"

Jack appeared in the office door way. "Is he cute?"

"Oi!" came a voice from the kitchen. Watch it, Harkness.""That's, Captain Harkness to you, Cooper."

Gwen smiled up at him. "I'm just about to boil the kettle, want a coffee?"

"Is the Pope German?"

Gwen looked back, confused.

"Take it from me, he is."

"Oh, right."

Jack slowly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. "What's he doing now?" he asked Owen, looking lecherously at Gwen.

"Starin' at the CCTV camera."

"He's what? How does he know where it is?"

Owen shrugged.

Jack moved toward the cog door. "Put my coffee on hold, my sweet, I'm going to check this guy out."

He winked at Gwen, walked through the cog door and up to the lift. Jack frowned.

'_Who was he? No one knew where the CCTV cameras where' _

Jack himself had made sure that they weren't visible to the general public, they blended in.

Going through the secret door in the tourist office side wall, Jack moved to the main door, opened it and walked outside.

"Jack! Am I glad to see you. Why weren't you at the airport? I thought you said you'd pick me up!" Ianto rolled his eyes. "And the bloody key won't work! Shall I make us a coffee?"

Jack frowned. "Who are you?"

Ianto laughed. "Very good, Jack," He tried to enter through the door, but Jack put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

Ianto saw the serious look on Jack's face.

"Stop joking, Jack. It's Ianto."

"Ianto who?"

"Ianto Jones!" Panic crept into Ianto's voice. "I'm….we're lovers."

"The hell we are!"

"Jack…."

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you don't get the hell out of here, I'm gonna have to call the police."

Ianto didn't move - he couldn't, his legs wouldn't work.

"Jack…."

Jack took out his phone. "Owen, call the police. He refuses to leave."

"Are you serious?"

Jack looked at the CCTV camera and shook his head. Ianto Jones didn't know what it was for.

"Let me know if you need someone to kick his cute arse," said Owen, laughing.

Jack smiled. "Will do." He turned his attention back to the stranger. "I suggest you leave now, while there's still time. There's nothing here for you."

"But, you know me, Jack. I went up to see Archie at Torchwood Glasgow."

Jack pulled Ianto into the tourist office, slamming the door. "How the hell do you know about Torchwood and Archie?"Ianto's eyes began to water. "You sent me….you really don't know me?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

A tear rolled down Ianto's face.

"I'm sorry."

And he was.

"I was on a plane and I flew back here this afternoon. I was worried when you didn't….when Jack didn't meet me."

"I think we better go check you out," Jack moved aside. "Be my guest."

Ianto moved to the side wall, pushed the red button and the door opened. Walking down the corridor, he entered the lift. As they excited the lift, Ianto lead them down to the cog door and through into the Hub.

"You brought him down here? Are you mad, Harkness?"

"He knows all about us. About Archie in Glasgow. How to get down here."

Owen approached Ianto. "So, pretty boy, who are we?"

"Owen Harper, doctor. Gwen Cooper, ex-police officer. Toshiko Sato technological genius."

"Bloody hell!" muttered Owen. "He does, too."

"I wanna test him on my lie detected. He can't fool that."

Jack lead the way up to his office.

"Sit, please."

Ianto did as he was asked. Too numb now to retaliate.

Putting the machine in front of Ianto and turning it on, Jack proceeded to ask Ianto a barrage of question. Ianto got them all correct.

"What do you make of it, Jack?" asked Owen, amazed.

"Portal. The plane flew through a portal."

"It was snowing, and the plane….turbulence." Ianto told them.

"Another dimension?"

"Yep."

"How do I get back?" asked Ianto.

"I….don't know the answer to that."

Jack looked at Owen, who shook his head. "Okay, you can't. You're probably trapped here."

"Jack, honey, shall I make coffee?"

Another tear slide down his face as he realised that this Jack was with Gwen Cooper.

"What did you do, at your Torchwood, I mean?"

"Archivist. Made coffee. Tourist office." Ianto closed his eyes, remembering.

"And I….we were lovers?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack's face held concern, as he looked at the young Welshmen. "What will you do now?"

Ianto swallowed hard. "I-I don't know. There's nothing here for me. No home. No job. No….Jack." He tried to smile.

Jack thought for a moment. I can offer you a job, and a place to stay….if you want."

Ianto didn't look at Jack. "I don't know."

"Well, think about it."

"I'll make coffee, shall I?" said Gwen.

Ianto looked up. "Do you have a coffee machine?"

Gwen nodded.

"May I?"

"Go for it," said Owen. "I could do with a descent cup."

"Oi!" exclaimed Gwen. "What's wrong with my coffee, then?"

Owen smiled wickedly. "Can you wait while I compile a list?"

Without another word, Ianto walked into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and came out with three bags of coffee beans. Putting a handful of each into the grinder, he switched it on. Then he put the coffee grounds into the filter, filled the reservoir with cold water and turned the machine on.. Within ten minutes, the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated through the Hub.

Ianto offered Jack and Owen a cup first.

Jack's eyebrows raised and Owen closed his eyes.

"You're hired," said Jack.

"You….Jack always did like my coffee." Ianto smiled despite himself. "Thanks."

Gwen moved up beside Jack, who snaked an arm around her waist.

Ianto looked away, feeling a stabbing sensation in his chest.

Jack saw the look on the young man's face and let his arm drop to his side. "Sorry."

"It's okay. This is your world not mine."

"Can we get him back, Jack?"

"No." He shook his head. "We can't, ever, ever, ever, ever….."

TWTWTW

Ianto woke up in a tangle of sheets, his body slick with sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest.

'_It was a dream!'_

Grabbing his mobile phone, Ianto dialled a number.

"Hello, yes, my name is Ianto Jones, I'm booked on the 9.15am plane to Cardiff tomorrow morning. I was wondering if it's possible to get a flight tonight?"

"Just one moment please, sir."

Music came through the handset.

"Please, please." Ianto said.

"Sir?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"We have one seat on the 7.15pm tonight. Would you like me to change your flight? It will be £25 I'm afraid."

'_Yes!'_

"That would be brilliant. Thank you."

Ianto read out his credit card number and was given a reference number for the new flight.

"Thank you."

Ianto ended the call, swung his legs over the bed and went to the bathroom.

'_That's the last time I sleep during the afternoon'_ he thought.

Ianto took a quick shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to the bed. Picking up his phone, he dialled a familiar number.

"Ianto, are you missin' me?"

"Hello, Jack. I've changed my flight. I'll be back this evening around 8.30pm. Can you pick me up?"

"You betcha." Jack waited a few seconds before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I….had this weird dream. I had a sleep this afternoon, and….my plane went through a portal….I'll tell you all about it tonight."

There was a few minutes silence.

"Yan?"

"I miss you, Cariad."

"I miss you, too, Yan."

"I love you."

"Love you."

See you tonight.""I'll be waitin' with open arms."

"Mmm, spectator sport then."

Jack laughed.

"I can't wait," said the young Welshman.

"Me neither." A heartbeat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ianto smiled. "I am now."


End file.
